doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom cheat codes
To use a cheat code in most versions of Doom, one simply types the code while playing (this also applies while in automap mode). In the iPhone version of the game, touch the screen with four fingers at any time to bring up the keyboard. After the last letter has been entered, a message of acknowledgment will appear on the top of the screen. The status bar, face, and in-game view may also change, depending on the effects of the code. Cheat codes are disabled on the "Nightmare!" skill level, except for the idclev and iddt cheats. Cheat codes may be different on non-QWERTY keyboards. For example, in France, idkfa may be idkfq, because of the AZERTY keyboard layout commonly used there. All Doom engine versions (for computers) '''''''' Doom95 The FH prefix in Doom95 cheat codes stands for the initials of Fred Hommel, the programmer who created the cheat codes. # HALL refers to Jason Hall, CEO of Monolith, who requested that particular cheat (hence the "BY REQUEST..." message that displays when the code is executed). The actual damage done to each monster is 10,000 hit points. # Upon typing the fhshh cheat the message "be vewy vewy quiet..." is displayed. This is a reference to Elmer Fudd's catchphrase "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits!", in the beginning of a Looney Tunes or Merrie Melodies animated short. Disabling the cheat will display the message "Achoo!" (the joke being you sneezed, and the monsters heard you). Console version cheat codes Cheat codes in the console versions are different due to the lack of a keyboard. 3DO Press P while holding B to go to the map. Press the following key combinations to access the corresponding cheat: * A, Left, A, B, A, Right, A, C, A - All weapons and keys * Up, Right, L, Up, Right, Right, R, A, Left - Additional screen sizes * Up, Right, A, B, A, Down, A, L, L - Toggle god mode * Up, Right, A, B, A, Down, A, LS (2X) - Toggle invincibility power-up * L, R, R, Right, Up, B, B, Left, R - Show items on map * L, Up, C, C, R, Down, A, Left, Left - Unlock all levels * L, R, R, A, Left, Left, Up, A, C - Show entire map * LS, RS (2X), A, Left (2X), Up, A, C - Show walls on map Atari Jaguar * Pause, * + Pause - Toggle invincibility * Pause, 9, 4, 7, 4, 9, 2, 1, 0 - Toggle invincibility * Pause, # + Pause - All weapons and keys Levels can be selected via the following key combinations: * 1: 1 + Pause * 2: 2 + Pause * 3: 3 + Pause * 4: 4 + Pause * 5: 5 + Pause * 6: 6 + Pause * 7: 7 + Pause * 8: 8 + Pause * 9: 9 + Pause * 10: A + Pause * 11: 1 + A + Pause * 12: 2 + A + Pause * 13: 3 + A + Pause * 14: 4 + A + Pause * 15: 5 + A + Pause * 16: 6 + A + Pause * 17: 7 + A + Pause * 18: 8 + A + Pause * 19: 9 + A + Pause * 20: B + Pause * 21: 1 + B + Pause * 22: 2 + B + Pause * 23: 3 + B + Pause * 24: 4 + B + Pause Game Boy Advance Enter the following codes to get the corresponding effects: * A, B, B, A, A, A, A, A - All weapons * B, A, B, A, A, A, A, A - Berserker pack * B, A, A, A, A, A, A, A - Computer map * A, A, B, A, A, A, A, A - God mode * A, A, B, A, B, B, B, B - Disable god mode * B, B, B, A, A, A, A, A - Invulnerability power-up * B, B, A, A, A, A, A, A - Radiation suit * A, B, A, A, B, B, B, A - Skip level * A, B, A, A, B, B, A, A - Skip 10 levels PlayStation * See PlayStation Doom cheats Super Nintendo * There are no cheat codes in the SNES version. The only way to cheat is to use a Game Genie or an Action Replay device. Xbox 360 * There are no cheat codes in the Xbox 360 version. References See also *Cheat codes *SPISPOPD *Doom RPG cheat codes *Player face grins after restoring savefile Sources *ClassicDOOM.com's cheats guide *The etymology of Doom cheat codes, from Lee Killough's archive *alt.games.doom post about creating weapons that can kill invulnerable players, via Google Groups *rec.games.computer.doom.editing post about creating weapons that can kill invulnerable players, via Google Groups *3DO cheat codes from GameFAQs Category:Cheating Category:Lists